Krogan Rebellions (Skazis)
The Krogan Rebellions, also known as the Uprising against the Citadel Council, was a conflict which took place between the years 700 CE and 710 CE. One of the largest engagements in galactic history, the Krogan Rebellions saw the rise of the Krogan Confederacy as the greatest galactic power to threaten the Citadel Council since the Rachni several decades before. The roots of the conflict were traced back several decades before to the defeat of the Rachni and the ascension of the Krogan as a member race of the Citadel Council. Eventually, the Krogan Confederacy's dreams of galactic domination began to be realized under the leadership of the Krogan warlord, Overlord Kredak, as the Krogan began to expand into the territory of the other races that composed the Citadel Council. This early unchecked expansion saw one of the most destructive and violent wars in the history of the Citadel Council gradually begin. Overlord Kredak managed the unite the disparate, warring Krogan tribes and factions into the Krogan Confederacy and began to expand into the territory of other Citadel Council member races. Kredak managed to unite the weakened Krogan, and somehow managed to bring the Krogan out of the conflict stronger than they were before the Rachni Wars. Using the military might of the new Krogan Confederacy, Kredak, former member of the Citadel Council, lead an invasion of the galaxy starting with the Volus Protectorate. After conquering the Volus and the Elcor, the Krogan Confederacy invaded the Citadel Council's territory, attacking the Asari colony of Lusia. After several defeats at the hands of the Krogan Confederacy, the Citadel Council found itself suing for peace and surrendering numerous planets to the Krogan. Eventually, however; the Krogan invaded again and the Krogan under Overlord Kradek began to reform the galaxy in their image. Overlord Kradek and his fellow Krogan warlords launched a series of deadly campaigns against the Citadel Council, wiping out numerous other minor powers, such as the Vorcha Imperium, and bringing others into the Krogan fold. Eventually, after a massive power shift within the Citadel Council, and several gargantuan engagements, the Krogan and Citadel Council found themselves gasping for breath from the conflict, having lost a great majority of their forces during the past year. The following year, however; a renewed Krogan invasion brought the Citadel Council to its knees, and after several more years the Citadel Station itself was conquered. The conquest of the galactic capital, and the deaths of so many Citadel Council personnel finally brought the Krogan Rebellions to an end. History Immediate Origins of the Krogan Rebellions The Rachni Wars were a series of conflicts beginning in around 1 CE, when an expedition from the Citadel races activated a dormant mass relay. This relay opened a route to territory controlled by the Rachni, a species of highly intelligent space-faring hive-minded insects. The Rachni were alarmingly powerful, having massive strength in numbers, and extremely hostile. Negotiation with the Rachni was impossible; their leaders, the Rachni queens, dwelt in deep underground nests, on worlds so hostile no one could survive them. This period saw the Citadel races fight a losing war against the rachni for nearly a century until the Salarians "culturally uplifted" a new species, the Krogan. The volatile krogan homeworld, Tuchanka, had been ravaged by a nuclear winter caused by a Krogan civil war. The salarians helped the Krogan by giving them advanced technology and relocating them to a planet not cursed with lethal levels of radiation, toxins or deadly predators. The true purpose of this Salarian altruism soon emerged; the Krogan were needed in the Rachni Wars as reinforcements. Unlike most Citadel species, the Krogan had an extremely rapid breeding cycle. They had not only the numbers to drive the advancing rachni back, but the ability to endure the harsh conditions of the Rachni planets. The Krogan pursued the Rachni to their home worlds, descended deep underground to find the Rachni queens, and systematically destroyed both the queens and their eggs. The Citadel Council would normally have objected to such total destruction, but after centuries of relentless war, complete eradication of the Rachni seemed the only possible solution. In 300 CE, the Rachni were declared extinct, bringing the Rachni Wars to an end. The Rebellions were actually a result of altruism by the Citadel races. After the Rachni Wars, when the krogan were hailed as saviours of the galaxy, they were given the conquered Rachni planets along with other colonies in gratitude for their help. However, due to the harsh conditions of their homeworld Tuchanka, Krogan birth rates were quite high in order to sustain their numbers. When they spread onto other planets, their natural swift breeding cycle and lack of sufficient predators resulted in Krogan spreading throughout the galaxy like a plague. Start of Hostilities By the year 700 CE, after years of conflict with the disparate, warring Krogan tribes, Kredak had managed to unite all of the Krogan tribes into the Krogan Confederacy, and brought them out of the conflict much stronger than they had been before the Rachni Wars. With the Krogan united, their natural lust for war kicked in, and the Sith began an invasion of the Volus Protectorate, and after just six months had captured its capital and fractured the Volus' government. Despite pleaing to the Citadel Council for help, the Volus surrendered, but maintained an armed rebellion amongst their worlds that had been conquered by the Krogan. The Citadel Council, receiving word of the war, planned to investigate the matter but were prevented from doing so by infighting between the Asari and the Salarians. Two more years passed, before the Krogan were heard from again; this time in the form of an invasion of the Elcor Republic. Once again, the Citadel Council planned to investigate the matter, but it was too late for the Elcor. In one fell swoop, the Overlord Kredak managed to divide the Elcor fleet with a two-pronged attack and annihilated it at the battles of Dekuuna and Antibaar. The Citadel Council, disappointed by their failure to assist the Elcor took solace in knowing only one thing, who their enemy was. Though none would admit it, the unification of the Krogan had shocked them, and the revelation that they were invading the galaxy in a genocidal war of conquest astounded them. The Citadel Council, desperate to avoid another war so soon after the devastating war with the Rachni, ingored the warnings of the Spectres and Salarian intelligence agencies and initiated preliminary peace talks with the Krogan in the hopes that it would avoid an all-out war. A treaty was drawn up which saw several dozen worlds including Hunsalra, Mawinor, Patamalrus, Solmarlon, Theguese, Maji, Pregel, Almos, Pomal, Casbin, Matar, Theshaca, and Treagir change hands and become Krogan-controlled worlds. At first this method of appeasing the Krogan seemed to work, and the Citadel Council became hopeful that, at least until the Citadel Council could afford another war, the two powers could co-exist peacefully, and for two years it worked. The Citadel Council discreetly built up its military forces with the assistance of the Spectres, but it was too little too late, and by 705 CE it became clear to the Citadel Council, the governing body of Citadel space, that the Spectres had been right all along. The Krogan, who had also spent the last two years building up their fleet, now felt that they had the strength to take on the Citadel Council head on. Krogan Invasion Category:Skazis Category:Wars